I knew you were trouble
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Problema. Eso era Butch, un maldito problema que se tuvo que cruzar en mi camino. Pero la verdad es que yo también me busqué el sufrimiento que me embarga ahora.


**Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece  
Basado en **_I knew you were trouble _**de **_Taylor Swift  
_**Para: **_Jek-Scarlet_

**I knew you were trouble**

_Capítulo 1_

**Miyako PoV**

Mi relación con Butch no iba muy bien, la verdad es que era un asco. Al principio parecía perfecto, pero nada me decía que iba a ser hermoso, ni duradero.

Hoy quería hablar con él, últimamente me han dicho que se le está acercando mucho a mi amiga Kaoru, hasta ella y Momoko lo habían escuchado, pero dijeron que eran alucinaciones mías. Sin embargo mis dudas son cada vez más grandes, y el apoyo de mis amigas no lo tengo, porque saben que haberme metido con Butch fue un error garrafal que casi le pone fin a mi amistad con Kaoru y de por sí, con Momoko. Según ellas, Butch es atento con Kaoru porque son mejores amigos, pero yo sé que a Kaoru le gustaba Butch antes de que yo estuviera con él, sé que ambos se gustaban, pero yo fui la que evitó su unión en una relación.

Le pregunté a Butch si podíamos hablar a la salida, él aceptó. Lo estuve esperando y finalmente llegó, ni siquiera me dio un beso como solía hacerlo, sino que _yo_ tuve que dárselo.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? –dijo tomando mi mano.

–Es complicado, mejor vamos a sentarnos en una plaza –dije.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando estuvimos sentados lo miré a los ojos, su mirada me decía que estaba esperando una respuesta clara.

–Quiero que me digas si es verdad que… te le insinúas a mi amiga Kaoru –inquirí.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo con desinterés.

–Porque varios me lo han dicho. Me contaron sobre los mensajes que le mandas, las llamadas que le haces, lo que le gritas cuando va a las rampas, que vas a verla cada vez que tiene que competir por la escuela y que la alientas –dije poniéndome medio triste.

–No sabía que ahora era mal visto que moleste a mi amiga –dijo rodando los ojos –No sabía que tenías problemas con los celos _enfermizos_ –enfatizó esa última palabra.

–No son celos enfermizos, es una simple pregunta que te estoy haciendo. ¿Es verdad todo lo que me contaron?

–Sí, es verdad.

–Entonces cuando te he pedido que me acompañes a algunos lugares lo que en realidad haces es ir a verla a ella… ¿No es cierto?

–Sí, es cierto –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza –Pero sigo sin entender el por qué te enojas si al fin y al cabo… sabes toda la verdad.

–Parte del problema es eso, pero también que solamente me utilizaste –dije mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

– ¿Utilizarte? Miyako no comiences ¿Quieres? –dijo mirándome con rechazo.

– ¿Cómo quieres que no comience si estoy diciendo la verdad? –Elevé mi tono de voz –O sea, te contaré cómo es que todo sucedió…

– ¿Tú me contarás a mí cómo es que yo hice mis cosas? –dijo Butch desafiándome.

–Sí yo lo haré.

–Vale, te escucho.

–Comencemos como se hace en los típicos cuentos de hadas… _Erase una vez_, una niña –me señalé –que había cometido unos cuantos errores en su vida anteriormente. Tenía dos buenas amigas llamadas Kaoru y Momoko, pero había un problema, existía un chico llamado Butch –lo señalé –Al cual le importaba solamente conquistar la mayor cantidad de chicas para llevarlas a la cama. El problema de todo este asunto es que la chica estaba enamorada de Butch, completamente enamorada de ese _galán_ que resultó ser un _patán_.

–Pero Butch –me interrumpió –Estuvo y ha estado completamente enamorado de Kaoru desde un principio, cosa que Miyako nunca quiso asumir.

–Pero Miyako –continué –Creía que Butch quería a Kaoru solamente como capricho, por lo que empezó a coquetearle, sin embargo Butch también tenía a Miyako en la mira, y como la pilló desprevenida, aprovechó para acercarse a ella y comenzar a seducirla.

–Creí que Miyako le había coqueteado a Butch –dijo.

–Sin embargo no puedes negar el hecho de que Butch tenía a Miyako en la mira.

–Eso es verdad, Miyako era su segunda opción, y como a Kaoru la quería como algo más que un objeto sexual y ella no mostraba señales de interés, apareció Miyako haciéndose la niña indefensa para caer pronto a las manos de Butch –dijo Butch arqueando una ceja.

–Miyako supuso que a Butch no le importaba mucho el asunto de que Kaoru y ella fueran amigas y vaya que no que importó, porque al cabo de una semana de relación con Miyako, la llevó a la cama –dije secándome una lágrima.

–Pero Miyako fue la que le dijo a Butch que quería hacerlo con él, Butch en ningún momento se le había insinuado.

–Y cuando Miyako creyó estar embarazada, Butch no había hecho nada por ella.

–Ya, córtala con este jueguito y hablemos las cosas como son –dijo Butch apretándose la frente –No niegues que en ese minuto fuiste muy dramática, calcada exactamente igual que actriz de telenovela.

– ¡Pero tenía miedo de que fuera cierto!

– ¡Tuviste un día de retraso y eso es a veces normal! –gritó ofuscado, salvo no había nadie –Sé que a varias chicas les pasa eso, un día de retraso, te creo hubiera sido una semana… ¡Pero no lo fue!

– ¡Nunca me dijiste el por qué te acostaste conmigo si después me ibas a tratar como una basura!

– ¡Bien sabías que yo no estaba enamorado de ti! Y para serte sincero, ni al orgasmo llegaba contigo.

En ese momento fue que rompí en llanto, no aguantaba más verdades. Verdades que fueron tapadas con muchas mentiras.

– ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? –preguntó medio cansado.

– ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar el por qué lloro?

–Sí.

–Por todo el daño que me hiciste. Por todo lo que acabas de decirme, me haces sentir como si fuera una… una cualquiera.

–Ay Miyako –dijo rodando los ojos –No te pongas en esa posición, tú bien sabías lo que yo era y lo que yo quería. No te hagas la ofendida, bien sabías el motivo de nuestra relación, tú misma lo dijiste.

–La verdad, es que desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras un problema, y de los peores.

Tomé mis cosas y me largué corriendo a casa de Kaoru, no tenía nada en contra de ella, sino que debía ser ella la que tuviera algún problema conmigo. Toqué la puerta y me abrió Dai.

– ¡Miyako! –dijo Dai – ¡Qué sorpresa!

–Hola Dai –sequé unas lágrimas – ¿Está Kaoru?

–Claro niña, pasa, la llamo en seguida.

Tomé asiento en el sofá mientras esperaba a Kaoru.

– ¡Oye mocosa, Miyako te está esperando aquí afuera! –gritó Dai desde el living.

– ¡Dile que pase, grandísimo idiota! –gritó Kaoru.

–Ve Miyako.

Corrí a la habitación de Kaoru, abrí la puerta y la vi a ella y a Momoko que me miraban preocupadas.

–Se terminó.

* * *

Hasta ahí el primer capítulo. **¿Reviews?**


End file.
